


Morning Meeting

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100, You try getting up in the morning after being up all night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Jace is late for a morning meeting. Lavinia, as usual, is not amused.





	Morning Meeting

“Guildpact, glad you could join us.”

Four Azorius senators looked up from the table. Jace pulled out a chair.

 _Three hours late!_ he heard Lavinia think. But she covered for him.

“Emergency meeting?”

An image flashed through Jace’s mind. Liliana, naked, screaming as she rode him.

“Yes.” He stifled a yawn. “My apologies.”

Lavinia frowned. “As I was saying, Guildpact—”

Guildpact. It started as a joke but Liliana didn’t stop. “Oh, Guildpact,” she moaned, long nails raking his back. “ _Guildpact. Guildpact!_ ”

“Guildpact!”

Lavinia was glaring at him. He’d fallen asleep. Shit.

“I’m listening,” he lied, somewhat unconvincingly.

_Damn it, Lili._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just discovered the "series" functionality and I'm using it to lump all my 100-word drabbles together. I have no idea if that's how it's supposed to be used, though. Does anyone want to give me tips? Am I doing this correctly or does it make more sense to just put all the future drabbles as chapters in one story?
> 
> Help!


End file.
